Trixie's Story
by Rated PonyStar
Summary: Based on the comic by matrix541: Upon being humilated in Ponyville, Trixie remembers how she once was the happiest unicorn in Equestria and how it all came apart...


_**Trixie's Story**_

_**An MLP: FiM Fanfic by Rated-R PonyStar**_  
><em><strong>Based on the comic created by matrix541<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: My Little Pony and Friendship is magic are all owned by Hasbro and Hub. Trixie's story is owned by matrix541**_

* * *

><p>"Curse her! Curse that stupid unicorn! She had to go and 'save the day' while making an embarrassment of THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"<p>

Trixie just continued to huff and stomp her way through the fields of Equestria, miles away from Ponyville where she had just had one of the worst nights of her life.. It was going so well at first with those commoner ponies staring at her with awe and excitement upon the sight of her magic act.

That all changed when those two stupid colts brought in that Ursa Minor which ruined her carriage and everything she owned. It only got worse when that pony, whatever her name was, managed to not only perform magic even greater than Trixie, but also sent the Ursa Minor back to the Everfree Forest.

It made her look like a laughing stock and so she bolted out of there, determined to save what little dignity she had left. She didn't know how long she had run, but she was determined to go as far away from that pathetic little town as possible.

"Who needs them as an audience? They're nothing more then ants to the magic of THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" Trixie told herself. Yet, her thoughts went back to the feeling she had when she felt that aura of magic coming from that other unicorn.

Now Trixie knew she was powerful, after all she was destined for greatness even as a filly. Yet, never in her life had she ever seen magic like that before and she had been all over Equestria. The raw power was just mind blowing. She hadn't felt a power like that since...since...

Trixie froze in mid-step, "No...it can't be..."

She had felt that magic before. A long time ago...back when everything in her life was good. What was that unicorn's name? The name was...Twi...Twi...Twilight...

"Twilight...Sparkle..." Trixie whispered.

…

…

…

_**"RRRRAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!"**_

Trixie unleashed spell after spell upon anything nearby. From the grass to the clouds in the sky she unleashed lighting, fire, fireworks, any any other spell she could think of. Nothing stopping her as she let loose her wild emotions.

"AGAIN! AGAIN SHE DID IT! WHY? WHY HER? WHY DID I MEET UP WITH HER OF ALL PONIES! **WHY WAS IT HER?"**

She slowly began to cast less magic as her body got exhausted from all the spells she used. Falling to the ground, she started to whimper,"Why...why does she keep ruining my life?"

Her mind drifted to a time when she was truly happy. It was a time before she wandered around Equestria. A time she still had a place to call home.

It all began with her as a filly...

* * *

><p>"<em>Do it again! Do it again!"<em>

_"More! More!"_

_The orphans at Canterlot's Orphanage for Homeless Foals were shouting in such an enthusiastic tone you'd think that Coltmas had come early. Instead, they were cheering for a blue coated filly, no more than eight, with a white mane who stood on a small wooden stage._

_Ever since she saw a magician perform on the street Trixie had been trying her best to perform the same tricks she saw with her own talent. It took a lot of hard work, but she managed to accomplish the spells she saw in only a week. Her hard work was paid off with the arrival of her Cutie Mark: a magic wand with pixie dust coming out of it. It was the happiest day of her life and so she decided to celebrate by giving everypony a magic show._

_"Now! Everypony be amazed as I pull a rabbit out of my hat!" Trixie stated as she grabbed the old top hat she found in the attic a few days ago. She showed them that there was nothing inside the hat before placing it on her head. Closing her eyes, she concentrated as the hat began to glow blue._

_The orphans all gasped in awe as Trixie levitated the hat and showed a white bunny on her head looking around in curiosity. It then jumped into the arms of a filly who nuzzled it with affection as the orphans quickly clapped their hooves and cheered._

_Trixie beamed at the attention she was getting. Performing magic was always so exciting, but when she did it in front of somepony she couldn't help but feel energized._

_"And now for the grand finale! I shall make myself disappear!" she shouted which made the children gasp. Trixie could feel her whole body tense spell she was going to present was extremely hard and she had only been able to hold it for two seconds when she practiced it._

_Still, she didn't want to disappoint her audience now did she?_

_Putting all her mental strength into it, she closed her eyes as her horn began to shine once again. This time it produced a small silver smoke that slowly circled around her before she was fully covered with it. The smoke soon began to disappear and the children all gasped._

_"Where is she?" one colt asked as they looked around the stage. Then a bright flash erupted seconds later where Trixie appeared in front of her shocked audience._

_"YEAH!" the children cried out with even more vigor._

_Trixie could feel a smile come across her entire face as she bowed again and again._

_"More! More!" they shouted, but one of the caretakers came forward. She was an elderly earth pony mare by the name of Ms. Gentlehop who wore a white apron. All the foals loved her and she loved them back as if they were her own children._

_"Settle down, children. Settle down." she said, getting their attention, "I know we all had fun tonight, but it's getting late and it's time for bed."_

_"Awwww..." They all chorused._

_"Now, lets all say thank you to Trixie for her show. Okay?"_

_"Thank you, Trixie!"_

_Trixie blushed as she bowed one more time before watching her fellow orphans head to bed. Trixie was about to follow them when Ms. Gentlehop quickly said, "Trixie? May I have a word with you?"_

_"Of course, Ms. Gentlehop. What is it?" she asked._

_"I must say, Trixie. That was amazing! I've never seen a unicorn so young perform such magical skills. Why even my heart almost stopped when I saw you disappear. You have such talent." she praised the little orphan._

_"It was nothing. I'm sure anypony could do it." A blushing Trixie said._

_"I don't know anypony as special as you that could have done all that at your age. Which is why the caretakers and I have decided that it's best that you don't stay at the orphanage anymore..."_

_Trixie gasped, "But...but... This is my home! I have nowhere else to go! Did I do something wrong? Whatever it is I'm sorry!"_

_Ms. Gentlehop quickly raised her hoof, "Settle down child! Please, let me finish. We've decided that the best thing to do for you...is to enroll you in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns!"_

_The look on Trixie's face was priceless. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her mouth dropped so far a hundred flies could enter it. She poked herself with her horn to see if this was a dream, but what she heard was true._

_"THE School for Gifted Unicorn's?" Trixie shouted, "The school where all the most famous mages of all time have come out of? The school taught by Princess Celestia herself?"_

_Ms. Gentlehop pulled out a letter from her apron and showed it to Trixie who looked at it with awe. It was an invitation to an entrance exam in three days and if she passed she would be welcomed as a student._

_"The very same." Ms. Gentlehop nodded before she was hugged by a crying Trixie, "There there Trixie. You're going to be a great pony someday. Why I bet one day they will call you** 'The Great and Powerful Trixie'** all over Equestira."_

_"Yeah! I promise I'll be the best unicorn there ever was in history!" Trixie proclaimed._

* * *

><p>Trixie smiled upon the memory of Ms. Gentlehoof. It saddened her when she learned a few years ago that she passed away, but Trixie never forgot her.<p>

The orphanage was always a memory of both sorrow and joy. She never knew who her father or mother were. Yet, the orphanage was her home and the ponies there were the closeting thing she ever had to a family.

Until she met somepony who would be like a mother to Trixie. On the same day as her entrance exam no less...

* * *

><p><em>Trixie had never felt so nervous. When they arrived at the school she had been taken to an abandoned class room where four judges sat there waiting for her. They stared at her with no emotion, their notepads levitating in front of them which made them look even more intimidating.<em>

_She looked at the only pony who was supporting her from a distance, , who smiled and whispered that everything would be alright._

_With a big breath, Trixie stepped forward._

_"Well, Ms. Trixie. Shall we begin?" one of the judges said as a unicorn came into the room and pushed a cart towards her. It had three wooden stakes on top and set of iron rings nearby._

_"Please proceed to levitate the three iron rings from one stake to the next." the judge said._

_Trixie took a deep breath, "Okay...it's okay...you can do this..."_

_She closed her eyes, her horn glowing as the judges started taking notes. It took some time, but she managed to levitate the iron rings one by one to the next stake. After she manage to get all three in the middle one, she quickened her pace and levitated all of them faster into the next one._

_When the last ring was in she nearly jumped for joy upon her success. The judges continued their writing as they started whispering to themselves. Trixie stood there on the edge of her hooves wondering what they were talking about._

_One of the judges then spoke, "Well, that was quite good. Do you have any other set of spells or abilities that you can do at your age? Your caretaker was insistent that you are quite the performer."_

_Blushing, she glanced at Ms. Gentlehop who smiled and nodded._

_She gave them every trick she knew. Levitation, the bunny trick, card tricks, making herself disappear, evaporating water, and more. The judges were so surprised at her talents that they dropped their pens._

_Trixie was about to show them her coin duplication spell when she heard somepony clapping their hooves, "Oh my! You are quite the talented little pony. Aren't you?"_

_Trixie turned around and gasped at who she saw. Everypony else saw her too and quickly bowed, except for Trixie who was too stunned to even breath. Walking towards her was none other then the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia._

_The Princess of the Sun smiled, "I've lived a long time and very few unicorns have the ability to perform spells like that at your age. In fact, you could be one of the most talented unicorns I've seen in the last one hundred years."_

_The little filly didn't know what to believe was more unthinkable. The fact that the most powerful magic user in Equestria was complementing her or the fact that she was even talking to her in the first place? Trixie wanted to poke herself with her horn to make sure it wasn't a dream, but she was to stunned to move._

_Celestia smiled at her and said, "As such, I believe that the best way to help you master these talents is to teach you myself. Trixie, do you wish to become my personal apprentice?"_

_"Y-Y-Y-You me-e-e-an l-learn f-f-from you?" Trixie stuttered._

_"You will have additional teachers, but most of your lessons will be taught by me." the alicorn said as she smiled down on her, "What do you say?"_

_Trixie was silent for a long time before she hugged the princess, much to everypony's surprise, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"_

* * *

><p>The fact that she had the privilege of being one of the few to ever become Princess Celestia's apprentice was something Trixie was always proud off. Every unicorn that ever learned from her had grown up to become famous in Equestrian history and Trixie was about to start her path on becoming one of them.<p>

To this day she could still remembered her first night at the castle...

* * *

><p><em>It had a been a few days since she passed the entrance exam and Trixie still couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was, ready to start her journey into becoming the greatest unicorn ever, about to be taught by the princess herself while also living in the grand palace.<em>

_When she arrived at the castle gates earlier, she was so frightened her hooves shook so much they felt like they were about to fall off. She said a tearful goodbye to Ms. Gentlehop and asked her to say goodbye to the other orphans as well. After their farewell, Princess Celestia then showed her around the castle as well as explain the rules._

_There were so many corridors and rooms that Trixie couldn't even remember half of their names and locations. Celestia sensed her confusion and told her that she didn't have to worry about learning all the locations. The ones that were needed for her were only the bathrooms, dining hall, entrance, great hall, and of course her room._

_When Trixie arrived at her room she nearly fell onto her flank in surprise. It was almost the size of the entire room the foals had to sleep in together back at the orphanage. Her room also came with a fireplace, a warm bed, a desk, a library, a window over looking the palace gardens, and more._

_"Do you like it?" Princess Celestia said as they entered Trixie's new room, "I've always lent this room to all the apprentices I've taken under my wing and now it's yours."_

_"This is...it's so much. It's all mine? Everything?" Trixie asked._

_Celestia nodded, "Yes. Everything you have here is yours and if there's anything you need, you just need to ask."_

_"You've already given me more then enough. I don't know how to repay you." Trixie replied._

_"Just be the best student you can be and always do your best. That's all I ask." Princess Celestia said,before her horn started to glow, "By the way, I have a gift for you. Since you like being a magician so much, I figured you might enjoy this."_

_After a small flash of light, Trixie gasped as a wizard's hat with white stars appeared as well as a cape with the same star pattern to match it. Trixie eyed it with delight as Princess Celestia put it on her tiny head as well as wrap the cloak around her. It was a bit too big for her, but in time it would fit better._

_"There! They look good on you, don't you think?" Celestia asked, as Trixie walked over to a mirror and looked at her new clothing._

_Filled with gratitude she turned to Princess Celestia and said, "This is the greatest gift I've ever been given! I'll always treasure it!"_

_The ruler of Equestira nodded as she began to leave the room, "Best get some sleep my new student. Tomorrow is a busy day."_

_As she was about to leave, Trixie then asked, "Um...Princess Celestia?"_

_"Yes?"_

_The new student started to blush,"If it's alright...can you stay with me for the first night? I kinda get nervous sometimes when I'm sleeping alone."_

_The Princess only smiled as she nodded before sitting down by the fireplace and urged Trixie to sit next to her. Trixie responded by curling next to her teacher who summoned a pillow for her to lay on. She never felt so warm in her life as her coat touched that with the princess's which felt like the warm sun she rose everyday._

_Trixie then promised that nothing would ever separate her from this wonderful feeling._

_Nothing._

* * *

><p>For seven months, she lived in that castle and learned all she could from her studies. She practiced her magic hard while she and Princess Celestia always did things together. Whether it was watching the stars at night, reading together, having tea, or even just going for a walk outside the palace; each day was a new experience for her. In time, she became more than just a teacher to Trixie. Princess Celestia had became a mother figure to her.<p>

Whenever she had a problem, felt lonely, or just wanted to spend some time, Celestia was always there for her.

It seemed that nothing would ever separate them.

But then one day.._**.she**_ came to the school for her entrance exam...and _**she**_ ruined everything...

* * *

><p><em>Trixie stood outside in the school's courtyard where other students were practicing their own magic with their teachers. Occasionally, she could feel sets of envious eyes staring at her, but she didn't care at all and just smiled.<em>

_Many of the students were jealous that Trixie, a nopony with no parents, was the pupil of the Princess herself; something every student dreamed of. Needless to say, she didn't have any friends, but she believed she didn't need them. All she needed was Princess Celestia and as long as Trixie had her nothing else mattered._

_The little unicorn then saw her mentor appear in the courtyard and smiled, but was then curious by what she saw. The princess was levitating a round and smooth looking object with her. When she arrived Trixie's eyes widened upon seeing the object up close._

_It was a dark purple spotted dragon egg._

_Dragon eggs were given to the academy as a gift from mothers who wanted their young to live safely from the harsh savage realm of Draconia. Since the two nations were allies, some mothers were more than happy to have their young raised in the peaceful land of ponies._

_Trixie knew what this was thanks to overhearing about it a couple of weeks ago from some older students. This was the near impossible task of opening the dragon's egg with magic and awaking the baby that was sleeping in it. It was said to be extremely advance magic, but those who managed to awaken the child within it were given the baby dragon as a companion and assistant._

_It wasn't a make it or break it test from what Trixie remembered. It was mostly just a tradition that was passed down to see if anypony could evoke the eggs. Many students had tried multiple times, but almost everypony always failed._

_"Now Trixie. Don't be upset if you don't manage to awaken the dragon. Not many students can." Celestia said as she looked at her student, "Just do your best."_

_Trixie nodded as she closed her eyes as her horn glowed on her head. She started to spread her magic all over the egg as she felt the sleeping baby dragon inside. Pushing her magic forward, she tried to make it wake up the child by having her magic touch the dragonling from inside._

_At first she was careful not to push it too much, but as nothing happened she put more energy into the spell and pushed harder. Yet for all her effort it still slept like nothing happened._

_For ten minutes, she used every ounce of her power to awaken the baby dragon until exhaustion finally came and she gave up. Looking down at the ground in disappointment, she expected her teacher to be disappointed in her, but instead Celestia nuzzled her._

_"Don't be upset, my student. Not every filly or even a fully grown pony can awaken a dragon from its egg. It's nothing to be ashamed off."_

_Trixie sighed and looked back at the egg; wishing that she was strong enough to awaken it and make her teacher proud._

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

_The sudden exploding sound made Trixie jump in fright. Everypony in the courtyard looked to the skies to see a wonder they had never seen before. Up in the heavens was a massive rainbow colored wave that extended over the skies so far it was big enough for all of Equestria to gaze upon it. As the rainbow passed above them, they all felt the shock wave following it. Trixie nearly fell of her hooves from it, but managed to hang on to her teacher. When it passed everypony began to ask themselves what it was when they were hit with another surprise._

_Everypony suddenly saw a bright purple light emerge from one of the towers nearby. Instantly, every unicorn was stunned in both awe and fear as a powerful aura of magic overwhelmed their senses._

_Trixie nearly fainted from the magnitude of such an aura. Ever since Celestia taught her how to sense magic she had been experimenting by reaching out and feeling the magical aura of different ponies. This, however, was beyond anything she ever felt. It both amazed and scared her upon feeling such a powerful force._

_A minute later, a third surprise happened that made Trixie's mouth almost dropped to the ground. A purple scaled dragon appeared out of nowhere from inside the tower by crashing through the roof. Trixie was beginning to wonder if she was hallucinating when Princess Celestia shouted, "Everypony stay calm! I'm going to see what's the trouble."_

_Snapping out of her stupor, Trixie tried to call out her mentor, but the princess was already gone. Worried, Trixie tried to follow, but the confused ponies of the courtyard crowded around in front of her which blocked her path. Thankfully, Trixie knew of another way into the building and she made her way in that direction with haste._

* * *

><p><em>Now Trixie was beyond terrified.<em>

_As she got closer to the room, the magic she felt was getting more chaotic and growing in strength. The impact of such energy was so strong in made Trixie want to run away from it. It was only the fear of her teacher's well being that made her keep going. Finally, she arrived at one of the two entrances to the classroom and gasped at what she saw._

_Inside the room was a giant dragon who's head had crashed through the ceiling, the same judges that judged her only months ago floating around like rag-dolls, and two glowing plants that she was sure were never in this room before._

_But that paled in comparison to the source of all this chaos._

_It was a unicorn, around her age, that was surrounded by a wild purple aura of magic that shot lightning bolts everywhere. This one unicorn, just like her, was producing the energy that everypony in a hundred mile radius had to have felt. It was if she was a goddess of magic itself and it made Trixie frightened of her._

_Her attention soon shifted upon seeing an equally surprised Princess Celestia enter the room from the others side. The princess quickly regained her composure and calmly walked towards the filly as Trixie held her breath. She watched as Princess Celestia place her hoof on the filly shoulders who looked up at her and began to calm down._

_Soon the magic subsided as the dragon shrunk to that of a baby, the judges fell back to the ground, and the plants transformed into two ponies who looked to be filly's parents._

_Trixie couldn't believe it. A single unicorn at her age just caused not only a dragon to awaken from its egg, but made it grow as tall as an adult while transforming her own parents into plants and managed to levitate four adult ponies into the air as if they were feathers._

_Trixie continued to stare at her in awe as her mentor continue talking to the unicorn. Then Trixie overheard something that made her heart stop..._

_"Twilight Sparkle, I would like you to be my own personal protege here at the school!"_

_"HUH!" Trixie shouted as she watched the unicorn accept and start jumping around._

_Trixie turned away from the scene and stood there in shock. Another student! Her mentor was going to take this unicorn as a student as well!_

_This was...this was..._

_"...unacceptable!"_

* * *

><p>That night...she would make one of her greatest mistakes...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Trixie still couldn't believe it. In one day, her entire world had turned upside down. Not only did she witness somepony have even more magical talent then she did, but that same pony was also going to be an apprentice to the princess.<em>

_"Why! I mean, she already has me! Or is she going to replace me?" Trixie said to herself as she paced around her room._

_After the incident, she learned that the unicorn filly was accidentally given the dragon egg test when it wasn't suppose to be used for the entrance exam in the first place. Never the less, she had amazed everypony and already rumors were spreading about her even when she wasn't even a student yet._

_It angered Trixie to no end when she heard them. They were saying things like her special talent was magic itself and her abilities could even rival the princess in the near future._

_The rumors, however, were nothing compared to what she knew personally. That unicorn, whatever her name was, was going to also be an student studying under Princess Celestia just like her. However, Trixie knew that it wasn't going to be an equal relationship between the three of them._

_A pony who had magic like that was going to need 'extra' attention to work on controlling that power. That meant she was going to be taught less by Princess Celestia as well as have less time with her overall. How long would it be till she entirely abandoned Trixie and focused only on the other one? Trixie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her door open and saw her mentor walk in with a smile on her face._

_"Trixie, I have wonderful news. In three days, there will be another unicorn around your age who is going to be joining us on our personal studies. Her name is Twilight Sparkle and I just know the two of you are going to get along well together." Princess Celestia said._

_Trixie didn't say anything and shook with rage upon hearing her mentor's words, but Celestia didn't notice._

_"She's a very special girl and you can help her get accustomed to living here since you two will be living and studying together. Who knows? You two may end up being like sisters to one another."_

_Sisters? With **her?**_

_"And what if I don't want to?" Trixie shouted, taking Celestia by surprised, "What if I'm not happy with the idea of you having another student? What if I hate the idea?"_

_"Trixie? What are you..."_

_Trixie stared eye to eye with the princess, "I don't want her to be here! I don't want her to learn with us! I liked it better when it was just you and me! Can't she just go to the academy and learn with the other teachers?"_

_Princess Celestia looked as if she hadn't been expecting this outburst and assumed that Trixie would accept this new change, "Trixie, I know this is a lot to take in, but Twilight needs my help to control her magic. You've felt it too, right? Her power is greater then any unicorn I have ever met in my entire life and I have to teacher her all I can in order for her to control it."_

_"That means you'll have to spend more time with her then me, right!" demanded Trixie._

_"Well, yes. I will have to at first." Celestia confessed, "That doesn't mean that I'm going to forget about you. You're my pupil just as well."_

_"I should be your only pupil. Not like that...that...freak!" Trixie shouted which shocked Celestia._

_"Trixie! How can you say such a thing?" Celestia demanded._

_"But it's true! All that power can't be normal! Are you taking her in because you want to help her control it or because you found another apprentice who's more powerful than me! I don't want to have somepony come over and ruin what we have! Being with you is like having a moth-"_

**_"TRIXIE! THAT IS ENOUGH!"_**

_Upon being yelled at, Trixie stood still and shut up as her teacher gave her such scolding look it could melt the world. Never had her teacher yelled at her or given her such an angry face before._

_"I am disappointed in you, Trixie. I can't believe you're behaving like a jealous brat! I was sure you would take this as a mature adult, but I can see I was wrong. You have really disappointed me."_

_The words hurt Trixie so much that it felt as if she was being stabbed with a dozen spears. She tried to say something, but no words came out of her mouth._

_"You have no say in who I choose as my apprentices. Twilight Sparkle is just as talent as you are and she deserves a chance to learn just as much as you do." Celestia said, her glare slowly losing it's intensity._

_Before she left the room, she had turned to Trixie one more time and said, "We will discuss more of this tomorrow, but I expect you to have a better attitude by then."_

_With that said, she left without even saying goodnight. It only just occurred to Trixie that she might have just gone a bit to far in her outburst._

_"Princess? Princess Celestia?" Trixie cried out as she ran towards the door and slammed on it with her hooves, "Princess come back! Please! I'm sorry!"_

_When she didn't come, Trixie didn't know what to do. Filled with rage, she proceeded to stomp around her room, throw books on the floor, tear up her notes, and punch her pillow. She continued for awhile before she fell on the ground, tired and exhausted._

_She had made her own teacher hate her._

_The one pony she loved more than anyone in the world just yelled at her. Trixie felt as if her world has suddenly shattered into pieces like fragile glass. Sitting on the floor, she whimpered in misery as she cried herself to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>Trixie didn't leave her room the next morning and refused to come out, even when the guards told her that the princess asked for her attendance. She told them off and shouted that she wanted to be alone. They persisted for some time, even threatened to break down the door, but soon gave up and left.<em>

_For the rest of the day, nopony bothered her. Not even the princess tried to talk to her or even to stopped by to say goodnight when the sun set and the moon had risen. Trixie believed that Princess Celestia hated her and that everything that was between them was now broken because of one stupid fight. Trixie blamed herself, she blamed Celestia, she blamed that unicorn, and she even blamed that stupid rainbow explosion._

_She wanted to run away. Run away and let Princess Celestia feel guilty for making her feel this way._

_Trixie thought about it and smiled upon the thought of such an scheme._

_She would just disappear for a few days and come back. Sure she might get in trouble, but the Princess was bound to be more happy to see her when she came back. So much so that it would make her forget all about their fight and everything could go back to normal._

_Her mind made up, Trixie took a small bag and put some food, a map, and her favorite hat and cloak into it. Tying the sheets of her bed together, she made a rope and connected it to her bed so she could slide down from her window. She would then make her way through the gardens and outside the castle, find someplace to stay for a day or two, and then come home._

_Trixie smiled. The plan was fool proof, nothing could go wrong._

* * *

><p><em>Everything had gone wrong.<em>

_The moment she had escaped the castle she tried to find someplace to sleep, but the districts around the palace were surrounded by guards who might have recognized her. She could have tried the orphanage, but she was afraid of somepony telling the Princess about her whereabouts. Thus, she had no choice, but to go further down Canterlot's many levels before settling in the lower quarters near the slums._

_It had taken her all night to reach the lower quarter and by the time she got there she was dead tired. It took her hours to find someplace to sleep, but she managed to find an abandoned warehouse and decided it was the best she could do._

_For three nights and two days, she lived in the warehouse waiting for each day to pass. Occasionally, she would run out and perform a little magic show under various names such as Fizzy, Sparkler, and Mimic. It didn't earn her any money as very few ponies paid attention to her, but she did manage to attract other foals who made her feel special. It reminded her of the times she performed at her old orphanage and it managed to bring a smile every time._

_However, those shows couldn't go on for very long. During those days, she saw large patrols of guards walking through the streets as if they were looking for something, but Trixie managed to say hidden._

_On her third day, her supply of food ran out and she decided to head back home tomorrow, but during that night, she caught a terrible cold. She was forced to cover herself in her cloak and sleep in the creepy old warehouse for three days hungry, tired and sick._

_When Trixie felt mildly better, she quickly took her stuff and ran as fast as she could back home. She had stayed away longer than she wanted and was worried that Princess Celestia was heartbroken from her actions._

_The guilt driven Trixie soon arrived back at the castle around night time. Slipping past the guards, she entered the castle gardens and was halfway out when she heard a voice shout out, "What's that conciliation, Princess Celestia?"_

_Trixie stopped upon hearing the princess's name and walked towards the direction of the voice. Tiptoeing around the bushes, she peered her head out and gasped._

_It was the other unicorn. The one that the princess was going to take as her apprentice._

_The unicorn was sitting right next to Princess Celestia who was using a telescope to show the filly the stars in the skies above, "That Twilight, is Virgo. It's the pure one also known as the angel. It happens to be your zodiac under your birthday by the way."_

_"Wow. That's...so...cool..." the other unicorn yawned as her eyes slowly began to droop down._

_Celestia nuzzled the purple maned foal and whispered, "We'll sleep here tonight, my apprentice. Just dream about being in the stars with all the mysteries of the universe."_

_The unicorn nodded and curled up next to the princess who covered her with her wing like a blanket._

_Trixie just stood there for awhile before she slowly walked away._

_She walked out of the gardens._

_She walked away from the castle._

_And eventually, she walked out of Canterlot._

* * *

><p>Trixie never forgot the betrayal of her mentor nor did she ever forgive her.<p>

Seeing as she wasn't needed anymore, Trixie left Canterlot to become powerful on her own. She didn't need the princess, she just needed herself. Trixie would travel all over Equestria performing her magic and mastering it. It was hard living on her own at that age, but she promised not to let anything stop her.

The rewards were worth it. The smiles on the ponies faces when they cheered and praised her made each performance feel unique. The satisfaction of knowing she had become great and powerful on her own made her feel quite proud of herself. Sure she lied a bit about her deeds and sometimes embarrassed ponies just for her own amusement, but it drew attention and it was needed when you were an performer.

Yet, it never was enough to heal the broken heart she held inside. That Sparkle pony became Princess Celestia's apprentice and she also lost the love of her teacher.

Now everything she had was gone once again. She lost her home, her pride, and was left with nothing just like the time she left Canterlot years ago.

All because of that stupid unicorn, Twilight Sparkle.

"Why does she always come in and ruin everything? She did it before and now she did it again! Everything is her fault!" Trixie shouted.

"Is it really?"

Trixie's eyes widen as she held her breath. She recognized that voice. That kind voice that held so much power yet such gentle warmth in it. Slowly, she turned her head around and gasped upon seeing none other than Princess Celestia a few feet behind her.

"Hello, Trixie. Long time no see?" Celestia said with a smile.

"Y-Y-You? What are you doing here!" Trixie demanded.

"I came to see you. After what happened in Ponyville I thought you might want somepony to talk to." Celestia said, but Trixie just glared at her.

"Oh really! Well, you can thank your precious favorite apprentice for that! She ruined everything for me and now I'm left with nothing!" Trixie shouted, but Celestia still remained calm.

"I see you still don't like, Twilight. I'm I also right to assume that you don't like me too?"

Shaking with rage, Trixie yelled, "Don't like you!_** I HATE YOU!"**_

"You chose her over me! I was your first apprentice! I was the one who thought of you like a mother! I loved you and you decided to take another student without even letting me have my opinion! When I ran away, I came back and what did I come home to find? That you never once missed me and that you never once came looking for me! Instead, you were teaching your new student who had replaced me! And by the amount of magic she performed on that Ursa Minor I guess it's safe to say she's more talented then I ever was, right? What are you going to teach her next? How to raise the sun?"

Celestia didn't say anything as Trixie's anger soon waned before look at Celestia with begging eyes, "Why Celestia? Why her and not me?"

Trixie closed her eyes as she wiped away a few tears that trickled out of her eyes. She then realized she had yelled at her teacher yet again was going to get another stern talking from Celestia. She waited for the scolding...

"I'm sorry."

Looking up, Trixie opened her eyes in surprise before she stared at saddened Celestia, "Trixie, I never meant to make you think that I was going to replace you. I was trying to help both you and Twilight grow up as strong unicorns. I felt that the two of you would become friends and help each other, but I forgot to think of your feelings on the matter first..."

Trixie stood there, stunned, as Celestia continued, "I never stopped looking for you. When you ran away, I feared the worst. I sent all my guards all over Canterlot looking for you in every district, but they never found you. Even when Twilight came over and I started to teach her, I still kept looking for you. I didn't eat or sleep for days as I waited day and night for some news of your return."

A shocked Trixie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted it to shout that it was all a lie, but Celestia had never once lied to her and it didn't look like she was now. Was it true? Had her mentor actually did all that for her?

"I searched for years and years until I finally managed to hear news of you in Manehatten. I was ready to rush there and hug you with joy, but when I learned what you had been doing all this time I knew that you didn't need me anymore." Celestia said somberly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Trixie asked, "I thought you said you wanted to find me?"

"I did, but you were grown up and had your own life. I didn't want to bring unhappy feelings back so I decided to respect your desire to be alone. I had a feeling you still hated me and I wanted you to be happy with your new life without my intervention." Celestia said, "Still, when I heard from my contacts you were heading to Ponyville where Twilight was I decided to watch and see how it would turn out."

"You were there? You saw everything? How?" Trixie asked.

A smiling Celestia answered, "You're not the only pony who knows how to make herself invisible."

Celestia quickly changed her attitude to that of disappointment, "Needless to say, Trixie. I wasn't pleased by the way you treated the other ponies. Showing off like that and embarrassing others doesn't make a unicorn powerful, it makes them a bully. What kind of 'great and powerful' mage picks on others and uses their talents to make them look superior to others? I taught you better then that and you know it."

Trixie wanted to object and defend herself, but was silent. Celestia's overwhelming figure made Trixie feel like she was a filly student once again and Celestia was scolding her like before.

"Why do you care? I'm not your student anymore and nothing you say will ever change that." Trixie said as she looked away.

Suddenly, she then felt the familiar sunny feeling she use to feel every night as a child as the sun princess's coat connected with hers. Looking up, she saw Celestia embrace her as her alicorn wings wrapped around her. Celestia then nuzzled Trixie, who felt her face blush, as she heard her teacher whisper, "Because you'll always be both a student and a daughter to me and I'll never stop loving you."

Trixie' stood there in stupefied silence as Celestia's soothing motherly voice continued, "Even if you never come back the palace with me. Even if you never forgive me. I'll always be there for you when you need me. I'll never abandon you, Trixie. You're my faithful student and always will be."

The stunned unicorn didn't know what to say or even think at this point. All her life she had build a wall of hate around her emotions thinking that everything she once had with Princess Celestia was gone, but was it really? Trixie found herself feeling happy in the embrace of the one she once called mother deep in her heart. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Only her and Celestia, the way she always wanted it to be.

Their moment soon ended as Celestia broke the embrace and gave a small smile to an emotionally confused Trixie, "You know. You can still come back with me. There was so much I never got to teach you and it's never too late to learn a lesson."

"You...you want me to come back?" Trixie asked, nervously.

"Only if you want to come back with me. I won't force you." Celestia said.

For a split second, Trixie wanted to shout out yes. She wanted Celestia to bring her back to the castle she use to call home. She wanted to learn more from the most powerful magic user in Equestria. She wanted to restore the relationship they once had and if it meant being associated with that Twilight girl then so be it. All that mattered was never being alone ever again.

"I...can't...I just can't."

That split second ended as she remember why she left and what she still had to do. Trixie looked at her mentor, eye to eye, and said, "I've become who I am today because of everything I've done on my own. I made it this far without anybody and I'll become more powerful still doing so! I don't...I don't need you anymore!"

It pained her to say that one sentence, but she couldn't go back. Not like the disgraced unicorn who lost everything. No, she had to regain her former glory and become more powerful. Powerful enough to tell no more lies as well as stand strong enough compared to Twilight Sparkle. She would be respected on her own actions.

Celestia looked at Trixie, disappointed by her choice, "Very well. If that is what you want then so be it."

Trixie tried to convince herself that this was the right choice, but uncertainty still lay in her heart. She watched as Princess Celestia was about to leave when she stopped and looked over a nearby boulder. Without any word, the alicorn walked over to it and her horn began to glow before she casted a bright white beam over the large rock.

The spell shined so intense that Trixie had to cover her eyes before it finally died down. She lowed her hooves only to stared in disbelief at what she saw. It was a caravan just like the one she had before only it had a blue paint job with white stars crafted on the roof. The words "TRIXIE" in enchanted glowing gold lettering stood in the center of the wall as it reflected beautifully in the moonlight.

It was her home. The home she made all by herself and lived in for years was back, better then ever. Trixie, still in disbelief, looked at her mentor for an explanation.

"I want you to have this, Trixie. It's my gift to you. Use this new caravan to start a new chapter in your life. Someday, you will learn that nopony can be great on their own and I know you'll come back when you want to. Until that day, continue to learn and make me proud by being a real mage and not a show off." Celestia said with a small smile, "Till we meet again, my student."

Trixie stood there in awe as she watched Celestia fly away back towards Canterlot, her find confused as well as the feeling she held in her heart. After watching the princess become a speck in the sky, she slowly turned to her new caravan and entered it. When she got inside, she found that it held everything she had in her old one including her bed, desk, and mini kitchen.

Something then caught her eye. Walking over to her bed, her hooves picked up two objects that she thought she lost in two most valuable objects she ever had in her entire life that she never got rid off.

Her magician hat and cloak.

She saw a note fall out of the hat. Levitating it to her face, she looked at it:

**_You lost these in Ponyville. Good luck and make me proud._**

**_Princess Celestia._**

Trixie held her beloved treasures close to chest and cried.

End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading the story. To email me about anything please email me.<strong>_

_**I'd like to thank matrix541 for his permission to do this fanfic. To see more of matrix541's work visit his deviant art page.**_

_**Finally, for those of you who are curious yes I will be finishing A Broken Bond. It's just going through editing now and I want it to be a good ending for you guys.**_

_**We are Bronies and We are Legion**_

_**Later**_

_**(Plays Metalingus by Alter Bridge)**_


End file.
